1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to an apparatus to gain access to the interior of a high-voltage separable connector component while same is in operation to permit certain external devices and materials to interact with elements within and more particularly for the injection of fluids or gases into the conductor strand interstices, for venting fluids or gases within the component or directly testing the inner conductive elements or for the reading of remote sensing devices and data collection.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In order not to interfere with the integrity of the shield or insulation about the components of high voltage separable connectors, only limited testing of the operation of the system or external interaction with internal elements was permitted. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,331, issued June 25, 1968 to R. R. Brown et al. and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention, a metallic plate was molded into the insulation of the component housing. Current flowing in the main conductor within the component induced a charge on such metallic plate which could be detected via a threaded rod exposed when a cap was removed from the housing attached to the component housing. No access to the main conductor or any part within the component housing was possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,557, issued Oct. 21, 1958 shows a closed system in which fluid insulating materials such as oil or compressed air may be added at coupling joints between cables and bus bars insulated with resin materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,594, issued Nov. 30, 1971 shows a flash test member 33 by which the electrical connector assembly can be placed under pressure to test for leaks with a soapy water solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,952, issued Mar. 14, 1972 shows connector components in a sealed system which can be separated by the application of pressurized gas from outside of the connector.
In each of the above cases, access to the interior of the component housing is limited or for a limited purpose only.